A Sweet Getaway
by Shortneay14
Summary: Ahhhh!, A nice relaxing trip between you and your friends. But since when does that include Thots, Bitches, Crazy assumptions, jail, broken phones, and Over protective boys. Will this all end up as a good trip for you or will everyone ruin the crumbling paradise. Author's note; This is from Your point of view and Candy is a separate character. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet Getaway (feat. You) Part One**

(F/C)- favorite color  
>(YN)- your name  
>(……..) you choose  
>(EC)- eye color  
>(HC)-hair color

A Train Ride to Luxury

It was just another normal day in Sweet Amoris High. Well, that would be the case if _today_ weren't the day you and all the other people in your grade were going to a Ski Resort.

You were so excited, especially since Alexy, Rosalya, and yourself saw pictures of the Resort beforehand and it literally took each one of your breaths away. Well, much more literal to yourself because immediately afterwards both Teens grabbed your arms and whisked you away to go shopping for Winter clothes. They were almost about to spend every ounce of cash you had saved up for the trip, that was until your Fairy GodAunt slipped you a nice wad of cash when both teens shoved you into the changing room. You wonder how she goes by unrecognized, especially when she pops up into your school in a very Cute and frilly outfit. Does she even wear that to work, where does she even work?!

But nonetheless, you are grateful to have her. Her treats and gifts were adorable and started to make you feel a bit spoiled. Especially that bat when Deborah came around, if the plan with the loud speaker failed, then you would probably be in jail for brutally murdering a slut in an alley way and you'd also probably be someone's bitch.

Anyhow, you were getting out of your (f/c) car and going into your trunk and retrieving your luggage, which was only a plain Black roller suitcase with white polka dots and a plain (f/c) Jansport bag. Once you were situated, you saw Rosa, Leigh, and Lysander across the School's parking lot. Leigh was helping Rosa with her 3 white and purple designer bags. It's only a few days, she looked like she was moving there. Maybe if you walked by slowly and quietly, she wouldn't —

"Hey, (y/n)" you cringe at the sound of your name. Ooooh so close!  
>"Hey Rosa,….you moving or something" You crossed your arms and quirked an eyebrow.<br>"Hahaha, very funny, I like to have variety" She noted.  
>"No, 'you' like to see your boyfriend and his brother struggle" You counter playfully. You look over at Leigh and Lysander." Hi, Li-Ly" You say in a sing-songy tone.<br>"Hello, (y/n)" They greeted blankly. Brothers, you tell us.  
>"The struggles" You mutter and walk over to them and all 3 of you stare at the bags as if it held a possessed doll inside and were about to bury it.<p>

You sigh, Never get a guy to do a girl's job. You roll your sleeves up and crack your knuckles before grabbing 2 bags which weren't really all that heavy. It was probably due to carrying numerous grocery and shopping bags. You had muscles and you weren't going to back down from this challenge. Before anyone could say anything, you grabbed your bag and gave it to Rosa to carry, she had 2 perfectly good arms and basically walks around on one leg.  
>"A lady shouldn't carry so many bags on her own" Lys said.<br>"Exactly, that's why we're carrying 'ladies', "You counter with a smirk and Rosa giggled.  
>"Are you suggesting we are ladies?" Lys smirked.<p>

"Well, I'm not suggesting that we're men, now am I" You tease, almost laughing."You're a funny girl" He said and walked towards you. You were going to say something, but no words left your lips."May, I?" He gave a small "hmm" as he took a single bag from you and your bag out of Rosa's hands when you both didn't respond. "Well I don't want to be shown up by my own Brother, I'll just take these from you Lovely Ladies" Leigh took the rest of your bags from you and happily walked by. You and Rosa shared a confused look and just gave a shrug and you both_ pranced ever-so graciously_ to the door where both tall males waited patiently for you to go through the open doors.

"Thanks Gentleman" You both say as you pass by.

"Show-offs" You muttered and Rosa playfully nudged you with a wink.

"Don't be such a sour-puss, we're about to go to a Luxurious Resort with a, dare I say, _Spa_." Rosa clasped her hands together and gave you a dream-like stare with her Amber-colored orbs.

"Not a single amount of treatment is gonna save me from the Main Thot and her side Thots." You rubbed your temples as you recalled the memory of accidentally bringing a very tall glass of your favorite drink and accidentally making it spill all over Amber's clothes. It stained her beige top and jeans, and the temperature of the drink didn't help either. She practically ran down the hall screeching and everyone laughed, including yourself. Maybe it will give her the chance to actually wear more stylish clothing. I mean, ugh, can you at least wear a skirt or a dress, she basically needed to stop rocking plain Jane clothes. And she obviously needed to stop making fun of your clothes when she was no better. But she was still out to get you after that, and what better opportunity than the Resort. This was gonna hurt you like a football to the face.

"Oh yeah,…..pffft haha" Rosa laughed. "Its not funny, she might put a cockroach in my bed or a snake in my bathtub" You were over-thinking it, but she was a blonde haired witch that even wanted to get her brother in trouble for revenge. If thats not evil, then you don't know what is.

"Do you hear yourself. Look, just stick with us until the end of the trip if you're just that chicken" Rosa taunted at you, you didn't really appreciate her amusement of the idea but you guess that it wouldn't be so bad to take her suggestion.

Just as you were about to turn the corner, you spot a familiar red head not too far. "Hey Castiel" You call out and he turns to you. Once he acknowledges that it's you, he smirks and waits for you. Let's be honest, Castiel was a hot-headed jerk who teases just about everyone. But you didn't realize at the time of the extreme absence of his parents, in which made you feel sympathy towards him, especially his conceded ex-girlfriend. And after a few times of actually hanging out and talking to the fool, you noticed his masked sweet heart and care towards others. He was the one who reassured you that you would be fine after the Spilled Drink incident with Amber. And your friendship was pretty near nicer than expected.

"Oh, hey. I almost forgot you were going on this trip" He joked and put a hand on his bony hip. You knew he was just joking, you and Lysander were the ones who convinced him to go in the first place. "…Well, it doesn't seem like you're going much of anywhere with a bag like that. Is that all you brought" You counter and point at his black book bag. Now that's what they call traveling light. "*scoffs*…No, I also brought my guitar along" He cockily reached into the open locker besides him and took out a black guitar case and closed the locker door with a slam.

You roll your eyes at how obnoxiously loud that was, disturbing the peace much. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and you rushed to Advisory/Homeroom. You had to wait there for the bus, that would take you to the train, that took you a nice walk before the Resort, To actually get to the Resort. You were doing a lot of traveling and it would take about 4 hours to get there. It was rough living in a warm town with a beach. At least you'd get to see some snow. You entered the classroom at stood before Melody and Nathaniel. They looked very happy with themselves.

"Finally, I though you guys wouldn't make it. I see you all have your things, make sure your name is on them because were not responsible for any misplaced or stolen property" Wow, not even a 'Hi, Good Morning, you ready to go on this trip', but a bombardment amount of info. But it was their jobs to deal with most of the schools problems during this event, so you completely understand. But you know if Someone as much as looks at your phone, you'd chop their hands off. Even if a single chip dropped from the bag you were eating from and some very kind person was just picking it up to throw it in the trash, they'd have a fork jammed into their hand. Okay, you might be exaggerating a bit but you were a bit territorial, especially around family. "Yeah and here are your tickets and pamphlets so we don't waste time at our stops. And here is your stamps in case you get lost or any trouble." Melody said and stamped all of your hands. "Well hello to you guys to" You say sarcastically as they stamped your hands. "Oh, sorry about that, it was a pretty hectic morning. You guys can just take a seat and we'll be sending you to the bathroom shortly." Nathaniel beamed. You gave a curt nod and a genuine smile to the golden-haired Dork and went to take your seats.

"Hey guys, isn't this great. I've been waiting all year for this trip" Iris sat besides both you and Rosa after both Leigh and Lys put your things down and left. "Yes, we're totally hitting the Spa and I must flash out my new ice skating outfit" Rosa beamed. "Yeah because you have to look you best when you fall on your butt 3 dozen times" You said and earning yourself a glare and a snicker. "I love you with all my heart" You cover up with a smile and Rosa accepted it and went back to chatting. You look ahead of you, and in the row in front of you was Voliette ans Armin. Vi was nervously doodling in her art book and wore a white hat with a poofball on her head. Armin was playing his PSP and wore a pikachu hat on his head which looked really adorable on him.

"HEY! You both excited for the trip" You shouted as you placed your head between the two and they both jumped. Vi muttered your name under her breath and you quietly apologize for scaring the shy girl and immediately went back to your chirpy self. Armin chuckled and put his game down. "Yeah (Y/N), It's pretty cool since it gives me a reason to stay inside with my games" Armin said. "Y-yes, It might give me some drawing inspiration" Vi interjected shyly. " Yup, We saw a Game room and a huge window in a cafe that gives you a awesome view of the Ski mountains." You inform and the convo instantly builds up from there. After a while, your row is called to go to the bathroom.

You really didn't need to go, but you also didn't want to hear the Principal throw a bitch-fit. So you went with Voilet on your side and Peggy stood next to you. She was mainly going for any Winter Trip scoop and their was a Competition that a few of the schools students were participating in. You weren't Peggy's biggest fan, but you still considered her a friend especially since she didn't really have any friend due to her nosy-ness. But Candy wasn't any better, she snuck into the boys room once just to see a Tattoo, or so you heard from Lysander's mumbling. That girl was just everywhere but you still couldn't see how Candy and Peggy were enemy's when they were both equally nosy and nice. Asking you too many questions and telling you the most random things that was none of your concern. But, you stayed nice to everyone and only got irritated and angry every do often.

"You guys ready for the big trip" Candy appeared besides you 3 as you went into the Girls' room. "Sure Candy Cane, we're so very excited." You say. "You sure you're not related to Castiel" Candy retorted. She always asks you that and you'd roll your eyes. "Maybe, I'm his Mom's, Sister's, Cousin's, Dog's, neice's, Daughter's, Friend." You smirk as she pouts. You ruffle her hair and went to the mirror to look for eye boogers and crusted toothpaste.

"So, I hear Amber's been on your tail lately" Candy continued. "Amber can go kick rocks and bust her ass for all I care" You continued to mess around with your face and Hair. "True" Peggy says and leans on the sink next to you and file her nails. Voliette goes into the stalls along with Candy who agrees with you full heartily. You remember meeting Candy on the first day when Amber kidnapped your book bag which had your cellphone in it and you then found it in the trash can with the help of Candy, talk about petty. Eventually you came up with a plan of revenge and sent Candy to the store to retrieve the items for it. You both ended up putting a few nuts in her salad and putting a live rat from biology in her pocketbook . Hey, if she wanted a petty battle, she has one. And from then on, you and Candy joined forces against her and you didn't care then or now, made life more eventful that way. And just at that moment Kim, Amber and her crew came in. You had no problem with her crew, but the leader was a different story.

"Speak of the devil" someone muttered and that's when Voliette came out of the stall and shuffled her way to the sink near you. You looked blankly at them while everyone else glared. "You gonna just stare, We know we're pretty but there's no reason to Rudely stare" You said in the silence and you continued to wash your hands. Unlike everyone else, you weren't afraid to speak what's on your mind and don't really mind the consequences of it. You had a back bone, a loud mouth, and 2 good fists, so why not use them. Amber scoffed and and flipped her hair. "I didn't think you'd be here as well (y/n)" She spoke your name as if it were dead and laying in it's own throw-up. You said nothing and finally stopped looking through the mirror to face her with a quirked stared down at your outfit and looked as if she were going to laugh.

" Are you seriously wearing that to the Resort? I can see no guys in your future" She laughed her very annoying laugh with her crew. "Okay but I don't give a damn about your opinion ….and I'm closer to Castiel then you'll ever be" You smirk as she growled at you. A trail of 'oooooohs' were heard and someone made a cat clawed meow, indicating a cat fight. Someone withheld a snicker. "Why you little…-" "You little what?-… That's what I thought. Go cry into your Daddy's arm with that." You counter, already knowing you won the fight, and the nervousness inside of you was building up. You were definitely gonna hear about this. "Grrrrrrr….-I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO EVEN BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU DURING THIS TRIP it'll be over My dead body." She snapped. "I hope I don't see you either, good-bye" You cross your arms and calmly walk out. And Vi laughed "You just better watch your back (y/n), because you'll regret messing with me. And you!Stop laughing." She barked at Vi. And Vi gave a scarred look. "My back is just fine, and leave Vi alone, I know your brother told you to play nice." You poke your head back in to say and leave with that. You know some things were left better unsaid but you also knew some people need to be put in check. And you don't regret a single word, just only the consequences.

"Hey (y/n), you okay, you seem a bit peeved" Your good friend Kentin stood at the corner as if he were waiting for someone. "I'm fine, why do you say that?" You ask . "You just have that look on your face,…Amber?" "Yeah, I'm totally gonna die and it's not even the end of my first year here" you rubbed your temples. "I kinda thought that too when I first came here and encountered Amber. And here I am. But if you need help,..ya'know" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Are you trying to say you'll protect me" You ask. "What, no! I was merely just lending a hand" He exclaimed and his eyebrows pointed downwards. "So your saying I'm a weak girl who can't handle yourself?" You countered playfully, enjoying the change of emotions. "U-uh no, I didn't mean that, j-just" His blush makes you laugh and you playfully nudge him. "I know what you mean, silly. Thanks for the offer, I just might take you up on it" you smile meaningfully and walk away. Kentin was sweet although he tried too hard to remain a tough, emotionless stature. You still couldn't believe he use to have geek swag, and liked to be called Ken which he hates now. But he was the one who showed you to your Class after you were almost about to cry for being lost after 15 minutes.

After a few cold stares and warm smiles, the bus finally came and took you to the train. The entire bus ride, you sat next Alexy who hugged you tight to say how cute you looked in your outfit until Armin told him to let go of you. Amber still glared but you ignored them because the trip wasn't about her, but you're good time. To take your mind off of things, you kindly asked for some of Kentin's cookies and Armin's chips in exchange for some of your favorite snacks. Played phone games with Peggy and Armin, doodled with Vi, playfully tugged on Castiel and Lysander's hair and ended up playfully arguing with them. But finally you all were at the Train station in no less than an hour. When the principal or teachers weren't paying any attention when the Train pulled up, you ran in front and leaped onto the train with red carpeting on your heels and took the best section of the Train. Their were sectioned off boxes with walls that separated them, in each were 2 couches, a table, a wall compartment for bags, and a window. You went into a room and threw your stuff into the compartment, laid on a pillow that you brought from home along with a blanket. You pulled out your laptop and the same drink you split on Amber on the table. Hey, if you were doing something, might as well do in the best type of comfort. As people walked by your small windowed door, they have you weird looks as if you belonged there, but this was the train's first stop. You stuck your tongue out at familiar faces and had a funny face war between you and Castiel, until Lysander made him stop. But, finally Rosa, Alexy, and Peggy came in. Kim, Vi, and Iris decided to sit with Candy in the room across from us. But Candy did wander into all of your rooms, checking you all out for the teachers. We were all fine and sighed when the train finally started moving. You couldn't wait to get there, and maybe you might get a chance to see your favorite boy, who was…..

_**Author: Hey guys, I hope you like the first part. Don't worry there are only 3 parts. I promise you that the next part will bemore crazy and stuff, this was just to get you all started. Please Review since the button is seriously at the bottom and i'll be updating it during the break.**_


	2. Part 2

**_A Sweet Getaway (Feat. You) Part 2_**

_It Can't be Dealt With_  
>By:Dani-girl{Shortney}<p>

(F/C)- fave color  
>(YN)- your name  
>(…..….)- You choose  
>(HC)- hair color  
>(EC)- eye color  
>P.S(author's note)- You are sorta related to Candy since Your Parent or Legal Gardien are the adopted sibling of her Dad. I forgot to mention that in Part one.<p>

—

Bump!Shift!Quake!Toot!  
>-<p>

All that noise was heard as you were relaxing in your spot of the couch. You were bored out of your skull. It wasn't that you had nothing to do, but the fact that you were so anxious for the Resort made it too hard to concentrate on anything. You were completely dreading not bunking with Candy, she always had a story to tell and it would've been pretty entertaining to listen to. But you settled for braiding Rosa's hair as she skimmed through a magazine with a bored look plastered on her face. And Alexy and Peggy were playing cards. All the excitement in the atmosphere was drained and all you wanted to do now was crawl right into you luxurious bed and nap. But you would be there soon, but soon wasn't coming soon enough.

"Okay, screw this. Let's go get something to eat and maybe we could spot someone we might know down there. This right here is just Bore-ing."you state after getting up off your sore butt when you finished fishtailing Rosa's super long white hair.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit hungry. But Armin has my wallet. He's making me go on a shopping diet after our last shopping spree."Alexy groaned.

"Don't worry, I got you. Especially after you got me the cute sweatshirt at the mall."You smiled. Alexy was always buying you stuff and it was only fair. And besides, you weren't gonna go back and forth between the twins about a wallet and turn out unsuccessful, that was Candy's style.

"Really, you're the best (Y/N)!" Alexy said as he brought you into a very powerful hug. And he rushed out the door for that Pumpkin Spice along with Rosa. Peggy looked a bit unsure as she slowly put the cards down.

"Aren't you coming?" You asked softly. Peggy never really had friends due to her Business and that meant she never was really invited to many things and often had to sneak her way in. She confided that into you because she need to get that off her chest and you were never mean to her. Unlike most people, you and Iris talked to her, but you knew when to say or leave certain things out of the conversations with her and Peggy was learning slowly.

"Um, no, I'm not sure if you'd want me there." It was true that most people didn't like her to hang around them. You found that a bit mean and paranoid, she was a human too and she had her faults just like you did.

"Of course we do, just leave your reporter gear here and come on. You are gonna act like a normal teenager while we're here and that includes socializing. Just don't ask too many questions." You advise as she got to her feet and lightly dusted her oversized green sweatshirt and dark brown skinny jeans. You sigh and grab her arm, she was taking too long to decide on your account and you were really hungry. It's been about 3 and a half hours and all you had were some snacks.

"Hey!?,"Peggy said as you dragged her by the sleeve into the large food counter shop part of the train. Luckily for you, there wasn't too many people out and there were some very familiar faces. Right in line was Alexy and Kim who were waving you over like crazy, you'd bet they could get over 4 taxi cabs that way. You both shuffle you feet over towards them, Alexy must really want some food.  
>"There you are, I was worried that you would've gotten lost, Mini mouse,"Kim sneered and you stuck out you tongue at her.<p>

While in line, you all take your orders, but yo had to use the bathroom, so you put Alexy in charge of your order while you went out. As soon as you were exiting the bathroom, you bumped into someone with a "Omphf" from both of you.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry-DAKE?!,!?,"You say in shock as you see the Green-eyed, blonde-haired surfer in front of you. It was a bit strange seeing him in a yellow vest, a white thermal, jeans, and grayblack snow boats.

"(Y/N), is that you? If I'd know you'd be here, I would've signed up earlier without hesitation. It's nice to see you again, still as beautiful as ever." He said with a big smile on his face. It was true that you saw him at the bus stop in front of your school and Candy introduced you 2. You also remember how he always was giving compliments and flirt as he walked you both home since you and Candy lived close by, on the same street.

"Hey Dake, not to be rude or anything but, Why are you here? I thought you live in Australia." You (tug on your sleeves/ bite your lip/ scratch your head/stare at the wall) as you spoke nervously, he was always seemed a bit comfortable when you were uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but my Uncle is your gym teacher and I was on break, and he offered for me to come."Dake informed.

"Cool,…..are you okay? Why are you looking around like that?," You ask As he looks over his shoulders gingerly.

"Yeah, it's just that these boys at your school don't seem to like me hanging around you girls at all, especially Candy. It like I'm committing a crime or something,"He nervously laughed off.

"Really? Oh well, they will just have to deal with it. Since when do they get so worked up.," You haven't been here too long, but you do recall hearing Dake's name spoke of in some conversations. But it was weird since Dake was never at our school but often was at the Mall or the Beach. You and Dake just laugh off the weird vibe and continue talking about how he was going to learn Snowboarding and participate in the Competition. He said that he would like to try something different while he was surrounded by Mother nature's dandruff. But there was so weird vibe like someone was watching you, so you ended the conversation that you really needed to go back with your friends and that Candy would love to talk to him.

"See ya Dake. I'll talk to you later, alright?," You wave him off and turn the corner. Biggest mistake you've ever made. You were met by 5 familiar guys whom did not look pleased. Nathaniel looked irritated with his usual facepalm, Castiel looked angry with crossed arms, Armin looked like he was trying to hard to smile, Lysander had lasers for eyes again, and Kentin gave a concerned look.

"Hey guys, why are you all standing by the door like that, you all look like a Gang about to rob somebody," You eye each boy suspiciously.

"Why were you talking to that guy?," Kentin said bluntly.

"Huh?!" Apparently they were spying on you. They never did that before." You were spying on me?" You said dryly as you tugged on a strand of you (h/c) hair and each boy looked in a opposite direction.

"Okay, yes we were" Nathaniel said honestly.

"But only because they guy ain't right.," Castiel justified.

"Yes, it appears that he has undignifyingly low standards and no respect for women," Lysander said in a unimpressed tone.

"What'chu talking about Ly?," You said in a curious tone. Dake was not lying when he said none of these boys liked him.

"It's true (Y/N), He goes after girls like Dogs chase after meat. I know for a fact he's had more girlfriends than I have in my Sims games combined," Armin quivered his lips slightly.

"Uh, duh. I already know that. He flirts with every girl he sees, I know people like him. It's not like he's a cheater or something" You shrugged.

"He might as well be. I wouldn't be surprised if he has 3 girlfriends and a baby momma back at home and has broken the world record for it!" Castiel snapped.

"Dake's not like that, Candy told me-" You try to defend.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're defending the creep." Nathaniel sighed heavily.

"Defending? I'm just saying." You roll your (e/c) orbs so far around the corner."He seemed nice,"

"You and Candy are both idiots if you think that." Castiel barked.

"Castiel," Lysander said in a low warning tone.

"What? Look (Y/N), That guy pratically stalked Candy all over the beach. He also wanted her to ditch being someone else's partner so bad so that she can hang with him, and he would've probably rapped her in the woods if he had a chance" Castiel wailed to you.

"Yeah, and he even went in on Candy at the Mall while she was changing,..._into her underwear_" Kentin backed up Castiel.

You had no words left to say, but everytime the said _her _name, it drove a large dagger through your skin. You felt yourself about to blow, but decided to keep your steady breathing.

"Um, yeah...I'm gonna go now," You said calmly before turning around. When you reached your third step 3rd step, a firm hand gently grasped your wrist and lightly tugged you back around. That hand belonged to the rightful gentleman himself, Lysander.

"Do not think we are being rude, we just don't feel that you should gain the idea of hanging with such a guy, like Candy did. It's not a bright idea in the least." Lysander propped his arm on he elbow. You felt your eye slightly twitch a bit, and nobody really noticed. It was becoming hard to keep your straight face at the moment."You can do better than him."

"We're your friends and we just don't wanna see you get hurt is all." Armin tried to say in a friendly manner and he tried to reach for your shoulder. But you had already snapped, you quickly move your shoulder from his reach. This was the first ever moment where you'd reached your breaking point in front of someone, but you could not hold it in any longer.

You took a few steps back in caution. Your head was tilted down a bit but your (E/c) eyes remained on them. A few strands of your hair stuck up in a disturbing fashion. And your lips were drew in a thin line. If there were really such a thing as Red aruroa, you'd surely have.

"You know,...it's funny really," You said in a low voice that was double-dipped in venom." You talk about how much of a creeper that Dake is, but you all are just like him, especially Candy her damn self!" You spat louder."You guys are no better than Dake himself, and you each carry a load of shit just like he does.I don't know why you're talking Nate 'cause Candy basically went in the lockroom to see _Lysander's_ tattoo, oh which she saw by the way. Isn't that right Lys,...you took off your shirt, you might as well both had taken off your pants and expose every curious question she had on her mind." You start off all everyone was silent and shocked.

"Armin, Kentin, _and _Nathaniel, each of you saw her panties and Armin still makes fun of the to this damn day." You hear Castiel trying to with hold a snicker." And I don't see what's so got Damn funny, when yo' ass make comments about her flat as a board chest, just to use and excuse to look at it, even made a comment about her own Mother's _and _lets not forget the time where she undressed in front of you and a Teacher came by and had some very unpleasant, But you're right _not_ as bad as Dake. And word to the wise, _You smell like boy_." You bark loudly.

"Hey-!" Castiel barked before Lysander cut him off."Okay look, let's just all calm down-"You cut off Lysander.  
>"Why don't you shut the fuck up, you look like you belong on Black Butler." You snap and Lysander immediatley snaps his trap shut.<p>

"Okay, that was totally uncalled for-" Kentin stepped in fiercely.

"Hush your face, Fake G.I Joe" And Kentin scurried back to his position.

"Well, shit" Castiel whispered lowly."That's why I'm not saying anything" Nathaniel muttered back.

"So you all don't have a single thing to say since you all hang out with _Candy_ like none of those things just fucking happened at _all_. All you boys are stupid. So maybe I shouldn't hang out with any of you because you're all preverts" You wail and you realized that you were really loud and were getting a crowd. You slowly dart your eyes around and feel embarrassed for you outburst, all the boys were practically shocked and shaking in their boots. You wanted to say something, but found no words to escape you lips. You decided to get away before tears threatened to fall. You jogged yourself back down the hall and quickly turn down the corner. You found yourself nearly about to bump into Amber and her crew, but you quickly manuver around then, and didn't care if you knocked the popcorn out their hands. You were back at the snack cart, but you didn't stop running, not even when Alexy and Peggy called out your name. You ran past the snacks, your stationed room, even familiar people who wanted to stop and talk to you. But you didn't stop running until you reached a seperate Train Cart that had booths instead of seperated walls.

You slowed your pace and limped all the way to an empty booth, where you plopped yourself down and immediatly put your head down. You felt really bad at the moment and really gulity. You didn't mean to say such words to them, after all they were just trying to help, but Dake and Candy were both at fault. Candy could have just told Dake exactly that she wasn't interested. But everyone was always interested in Candy, _everybody_ was. It was no secret that most boys liked her, and how she couldn't see it was beyond your power. At school, everyone knew Candy and she led a pretty normal life, a very perfect life. A perfect life that seemed a bit out of reach for you. You still got shoved in the Hallway, teased, and almost got jumped at the Mall once by these 2 girls. To summarize, Life wasn't too easy for you. You stride for good grades and a social life, which seemed to come easier to others than yourself. You sighed and let a few tears drop, You were _jealous _and you knew it.

"Hey,...you okay?" You look up to see Your blue-haired and voilet-eyed friend, at first you just looked at him but he resembled Armin quite a bit so you looked away. You mutter a answer and cushioned your head on you arms. Alexy gave a sad look and he slowly sat besides you and also put his head in his arms too and started right into your eyes, which was a bit hard since your (H/c) was blocking them. You finger comb it back and rub your eyes.

"What're you looking at?" You grumbled.

"...A sad girl whose one of my best friends,...and I don't know why but she'd just better smile or I'll cry and go jump the person who made her look this way." He retorted in a fake innocent voice. You could help but huff a laugh at how Alexy could always cheer someone up. That's why you loved this gut the most, because he was silly.

"I can never be sad with you around, can I?" You lift your head up and sniff.

"Nope, not really. Now can you tell me why you're so upset?" He asked as he lifted his head up to

"Uh,...I sorta...blew up in your Brother's face...along with Nathaniel,...and Castiel,...And Lysander,...and Kentin." You play with the palms of your hands and look out the window to see a blanket of white snow,...it was somehow sootheing.

"Really...Don't think about it too much, they'll forgive, they're all nice like that." Alexy suggested but you knew it would probably be a long shot. But you were completely over it at the moment when he placed your order on the table. You were starving and gobbled it down. For the rest of the trip, You and Alexy spent the rest of the trip looking out the window until your stops were met.

During the walk, you avoid the Boys entirely, they were in back of you and you walked alond side with Kim. You endure people complaining, groaning, and throwing snowball at one another. You even got hit by one, but luckily the hood of your winter coat was up. You had no time to play when you really wanted to get in that bed. Your feet, hands, and face were numb by the time you reached the Front Gates, much to everyone's pleasure. You cheered none the less, and you all ran towards the Super Tall and Cozy looking Resort for warmth. A blast of warm air hit your faces and instantly melted the snow off your bodies once you got there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No way, I CAN NOT BUNK WITH THEM!" Li barked and pointed to you. She was really causing a loud commotion over this. Due to the arrangement of Last names from A-Z, You were put in a room with Lip-gloss addicted Li and Melody. You and Melody weren't as happy as she was, but you weren't embarrassing yourselves in front of the entire lobby by yelling at the Mr. Faraize, who was nervously trying to calm her down. You both stood behind him and shared a disapproving look.

"Is she really?..." Melody started.

"Throwing a Bitch-fit,"You both say at the same time and giggle as you record her, this was sooo going on the internet."Yup, I bet this'll get over a million views."

"..I really don't want to hear her complain during this entire trip to be honest. I wish we didn't get bunked with her" Meody sighed and you just didn't feel right in this entire situation. You sigh for the _umphf_-teenth time today and as your eye's lowered, theyseem to have caught the clipboard with all the girls' names written on them on the end table besides Mr.F. You inch your way over and make a sly act to grab the list, and to your luck it was written in pencil.

"What are you doing?" Melody whispered as you hid yourself behind the teacher's back as you took out a pencil and erased most of the names to be switched around.

"Hey, do you really wanna be bunked with Li and her suitcase full of Lip gloss,...I think not" You state in a knowing tone and quickly make everything look neat and official so no one will suspect a thing with the help of Melody. And you quickly put the clipboard back before you and Melody stepped in front of Mr. F.

"Mr. F, can you please check that list again, I believe ther must be some type of mistake" You say in a non-suspicious voic and Melody nods in agreement. Li growls a bit, but she also agrees for the List to be checked again. Mr. F nervously nods his head and readjusts his glasses as he skims over the list.

"Oh dear,..Yes. I must've been looking at the group besides you. It's actually Li, Charolette, and Amber. The other group is Kim, Melody, and (Y/N). Sorry for the mix-up" Mr.F clears his voice. Li was filled with glee and immediatly took her lip-gloss filled bags and rushed to her friends to have a squeal-feast. You and Melody were prepared to walk away by Mr.F took your shoulder and gave you a genuine smile.

"I know you girls changed the list...thank you. If that continued, the Principal would've surely handled it and I don't think we could've had that. Let's just keep this between us, Okay?" You both were surprised by what he said, but you both just laugh and give and answer before waving and walking away.

"Wow, I'm glad he finally looked over that list again, I really didn't want to hear their girl gossip. Come on, we're on the 4th floor, right?" Kim smiled and led us to the elevator. You just saved another catastrophe and saved some poor soul from being stuck with a witch, at least now you were bunked with 2 good friends.

**Author's Note: Another part down and one more to go. I might make it 4 parts since it's going to be a pretty long chapter, I hope you like it. Please Review and keep your ears out for another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_ Okay, this is the part where everythings goes down, its's pretty lenghty so just bare with me...or yourself anyway since this about _you_. I just want to warn you, and I don't want to spoil anything. Also, I don't own anything from My Candy Love,...If I did I would be the happiest person ever. Sorry, I apologize for any mistakes in the story and taking forever to write this, Thats it for now, Enjoy!

{F/C}-Favorite color {Y/N}- Your name {H/C}-Hair color {E/C}-Eye color {.../...}-You choose or all that apply.

o00oo00ooo00o00ooooo0o0o0ooooo00oo00o00oo0o00oo00o0oooooo00o0o00o00000o0oo0o0oo0ooooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0

**Part 3: Can you leave your room after this?**

~FWOOOSH~THUMP~

As soon as you entered the room, you dropped your suitcase and kicked off you boots and hopped onto one of the 3 full-sized beds, covered in cream sheets, plush white pillows that were lined in gold, and produced extra comfort . You felt like Royalty once you enveloped your body into it's softness.

"It's so Beautiful," Melody chimmed as she clasped her hands over her heart and hummed with a light dance across the room. If animals started to appear by her side she'd be a true Disney Princess. Melody,...a perfect name for a Princess, you mentally scoffed.

"Hey, Check out this view! You can basically see the Ski course from here." Kim hitched her thumb out the window as she peered her head out of it.

"No way, Feel this bed! Do you think it's unhealthy to fall in love with a bed this soft." You say as you somehow submerge yourself under the covers.

"Of all these things, she's worried about the bed, typical {Y/N}" Kim sneered and put a hand on her hip.

"I know. If she auditioned to be Sleeping Beauty instead of Candy, she woud've gotten the role no doubt." Melody let out a low chuckle.

"Hey!" You exclaimed with a small pout on your face. "At least I'm not prancing around like Snow White or looking out the window like Rapanzel." You counter.

"I don't go around taking apples from strangers and I don't have black hair." Melody furrowed her eyebrows."Yeah, and my hair isn't long enough nor do I have a gecko on my shoulder," Kim puckers her lips.

"You're both right. Melody does look and act more like Bella with her brown hair and studious ways. Maybe she'll fall for the Beast, Castiel. And Kim does kinda hold that Princess Tiana vibe with that 'Working hard and active vibe' and I doubt you'll hate ever kissing a frog. Maybe you kissed old Ken and turned him into Kentin." You suggest and the next thing you know was a pillow hitting you in the face.

"Take that Sleeping Beauty," Kim smiled and Melody chuckled once again.

"Those are fighting words, eat cotton _Princess_ ," You chucked a pillow their way and managed to hit Melody in the torso. The pillow fight war has begun.

o0o0o0000o00ooo00o000ooo0 -BREAK- 00oo0oo00o0o00o000oo0o00o0oo00o0o

About an hour later from your pillow fight and unpacking, Rosa accompanied you as you both walked down to the small snack shop on the second floor to retrieve mid-night snacks. You were in need of refilling your supply and you wanted to do it before the teachers ordered lights out. You could already hear the Principal's voice shouting down the hall for all the students to go to bed or it'll be a weeks detention for all of them! She could be a real angry person sometimes, at least you've never been yelled at by her yet.

"Sooooo...," Rosa started once you began putting snacks into your basket.

"...So what, Rosa?" You some how knew Rosa had another motive for joining you on your walk. But you just tried to deny and prepare yourself at the same time. It was still always easy to talk to Rosa, although she could be a bit blunt she was honest and understandable. Rosa loved talking to you also for many reasons. 1] You were able to take her teasing without blushing and getting irritated. 2] Although this was a bit to your discomfort, you didn't mind going underwear shopping or discussing underwear with her. You were both girls, it wasn't like dragging a boy along. And lastly, 3] You weren't really everywhere like everyone else was. You were always in {Classroom A/The Staircase/or The Courtyard} relaxing, trying to do the last of your homework, studying, or just plain goofing off. Hey, you weren't wasting time going up and down the damn halls when you can just get your sweet cousin Candy to do it for you or anyone else for the matter.

"...Lysander came and spoke to me a while ago. He wanted to make sure you were alright." Rosa sad in a nerve-breaking tone.

"I'm fine. It's nice of him to ask" You supressed any upcoming emotions and mentally prepared yourself for Rosa's disapproving looks.

"Just wanted to know...especially after you yelled at him, Armin, Nathaniel, Kentin, and Castiel on the train earlier today." She gave you the 'look' along with that upper-cutting realization. "What's going on? You've never blown a fuse like that. I'm your friend, you can always tell me." Rosa said in a reassuring voice.

"It's just..."You started."It's just that I've been hearing all these crazy rumors about Candy doing some pretty perveted stuff along with the boys. And they were saying how bad Dake was and stuff, but they were no better. I'm not trying to say that Dake is in the right, but don't be such a hypocrite. I don't wanna get too much into this, but we'll finish this later. Too many other nosy students in here." You guesture to the crowd of colorful teenagers walking in.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I've heard them too...Okay, but you _will_ talk to me later, you know I don't like missing our girl chats." Rosa advised."Anyway, we should really go to the Spa first, then the Cafe, then go snowboarding."

"-Woah, woah,woah Miss Bipolar. The Spa doesn't open until eleven and it'll be super crowded. We should go snowboarding first because it won't be too crowded in the morning. I hear snow helps open you pores. Then the Spa, we'll get manicures, massages, and pedicures." You suggest and get into the Line.

"You do have a point. Alright, we'll go with your plan. And I am not Bipolar! You're such a meanie sometimes." Rosa said in a childish voice.

"But you love the Meanie" You smirk as you elbowed her arm and paid for your stuff.

"Eh, I have a Boyfriend" Rosa said in fake disgust.

"But he's not here, now is he" You lean in and wiggle your eyebrows, which always seems to make her chuckle. You were both given odd looks but neither of you cared as you walked out.

oo00o0oo0o00o0o00o0oo0o0o0000o -Break-o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o

Rosa seemed to have followed you into your room because Candy, Iris, Violette, Peggy, Capucine, and herself were bunked in the 2 rooms between Amber, Li, and Charolette. And it was extremely annoying when they stood close to the walls and hear nothing but the Wicked Witch of the West and her Minion's laughter. Poor souls, someone needs to drop a house on that.

"Ew, are you serious? Now I'm really glad I bunked with you guys" Kim said as she put a hand on the speaker part of the phone and then continued to order room service.

"I know, right. It's all {Y/N} this, Castiel that, Blah Blah Blah ugly outfit, Blah Blah Blah LOL" Rosa said in an super squeaky voice, crossed eyes, her tongue peering out of the side of her mouth, and a hand puppet. Apparently Rosa wasn't very fond of how 'sound-proof' the rooms were like it said in the pamphlet.

"Just go ask them to quiet down. Maybe they'll realize how loud they are and..." Melody's voice trailed off when you each gave her a unimpressed look as you looked up from your {Phone/Book/Laptop}.

"No offense Mel but thats a waste of our valuble time, AP, and morale. They'll just be like.."You cleared you voice and tried out your fake 'Amber voice'."Omg, why are you even here. If our talking is bothering you that much just get another room or you can just take it up with my _brother_. Now Go away, we're trying to find the most THOT-ish Dress to impress Castiel with and you're making my eyes hurt. Hehahuhhaheuehu" You immitate their laughter causing evryone to laugh.

"Your voice is almost spot on. But {Y/N} has a point. She's pretty obnoxious and rude. I hear they plan on staying up all night to watch movies and give makeovers. Candy already went out to ask one of the boys if she could sleep over there with them since they have an extra bed." You didn't say anything nor did you react, your typical ditzy cousin. You shut your {Laptop/Book/Phone} and toss it aside as you laid on your back on the bed. Rosa laid on her stomach besides you.

"That isn't fair. Did she even ask a teacher or-" Melody furrowed her eyebrows and scrambled for words until you cut her off.

"Melody, calm yourself. You know how clueless Candy Cane can be. But if one of those boys get off on their hormones, feelin' rape-y, and I see my cousin _limping_ and looking fucked up, I will show no Mercy for that Boy's soul when I chop his nuts off, burn them, and throw the ashes into the ocean." You say blankly as you close your eyes.

"Dang, I can see you being a brutal detective in your future." Kim snorted."The food will be up in a few minutes. I think the guy on the phone heard you and is starting to rush the food up here."

"Good, I'll be in the shower" You said as you rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. You needed to take your mind off of a few things, especially the fact of protecting Candy. It was always like that when you both wee younger, she always clung onto you when she needed help or comfort. But that was elementary school, right before you moved away. You both did little to contact each other and you were a bit estatic to move to Sweet Amoris and see her again. But it didn't take long for you to realize that she didn't need you anymore. She had dozens of friends and boys to protect her, she was just doing fine without you. You felt lost in the memories and stuck in the past as you watched her get away with every naive action.

~Sigh~ You got out the bathroom with your new set of Pajama's on that you and Rosa got. It was a Black croptop covered in white lace with a side pocket that said 'Boss' in white and fluffy white pants with black polka dots. Before you could get into bed, the door was knocked a few times before answering it and seeing your food arrive. You all cheered as you devoured every last scrape on your plates.

o0o0o00oo0o0o0oooo000o0o0oo00o0 -BREAK- 000o0o0oo000o00o0o00o00oo0oo0o

At 8 in the morning, you woke up and changed into some warm clothes. You had to hurry in order to be able to leave on time. You weren't able to buy a snowboard and helmet at home since you lived in a _beach_ town. But they did sell snowboards here at a reasonable price or so you heard from the brochure.

"Hey, {Y/N}" You hear someone call as you entered the elevator. You gave a puzzeled look as you spotted a Puffy Pink and Gray coat run your way. The person was a bit unfamiliar at first, but once you spotted those eyes under that black ski mask, you knew it was Candy. What the hell?

At that moment you had a flasback to when you both were Kids. Candy had put her hat on backwards and her arms were too stiff to move them. She ended up bumping into you after some older boys ran by and you both landed on the sleigh. You flew down the street, nearly getting hit by passing cars, that was until your sleigh got caught in some random snowbank. You also remembered getting scolded by your parents and being sick for 3 days straight.

"Oh, Hey Candy...Candy, Why do you look like you're about to rob a bank" You taunted as you yanked off her mask.

"I do not! It's suppose to keep my face warm." She said in an defensive tone and pressed a button. You wanted to roll your eyes at her naive stature.

"Sure Candy, I'll even ignore the gun in your pocket and the empty sack in your hand" You spin the hat around your finger.

"What are you doing anyway? I thought we were leaving out at 10?" She questioned.

"We are, but I need to get a snowboard and a helmet. I couldn't find any good ones back at home or on the internet in time. I heard the ones here are cheaper" You inform as the door dinged open and you both exit.

"Great! That means we can go together. I borrowed my Mom's helmet but it's pretty useless without a snowboard." She chirped as you passed the numerous shops in the hall. This Resort was like a Mall and Hotel in one, they must bring in a ton of cash from this place. You snap yourself from your thoughts as you almost pass a shop called 'Gear-U-Up'.

"Wow, Best name in the universe. Let's go before Aunt Ag appears in some Winter Fairy outfit." You say as you huff a laugh.

"Yeah, it'll be impossible not to spot her in this crowd" Candy said.

"Sssssh, Don't jinx it" You playfully advise and head into the snowboard aisle. You quickly grab a snowboard, a helmet, and saftey gear. Along the way, you grab a Video camera.

"What's with the camera?" Candy asked curiously.

"I wanna take pictures,...well action shots of Rosa falling on her butt and some of the Snow Competition. My camera at home got busted. My Mom saw a spider and used it as a murder weapon." You try your best not to laugh as you recall your Mom's World War 3 match with a common house spider.

You let Candy go in front of you as you both get into the short line, you didn't want to risk her wandering off. Once you saw the price of your stuff, you knew that there was no hope of leftover money for the Mall after this trip. You paid the cashier anyhow and went outside the shop, where you bump into Rosa. Who wore a long purple knit, sleeveless turtleneck, thick 2-toned black and whit tights, and a pair of furry black boots.

'Hey Rosa" You both chirped.

"Hey girls! I see you 2 are ready for our snowboarding lesson. Well, self-taught Lessons anyway." Rosa shrugged.

"Yeah, it would probably go better with an actual Teacher who is experinced. But of course, you chose to make us suffer." Rosa refused for you guys to get a teacher because it was a bit pricey and strictly wanted it to be a 'Girl's Day Out'. Rosa surprised you each and everyday with her crazy ideas.

After a shortwhile, You 3 got ready and made your way up to the Hill. You would've went on the Ramps, but it was way too crowded with the Snow Competition coming up soon. You saw Kim, Violette, Iris, and Capucine staring in complete terror at the length of the Hill. Why the hell was it so big?! It was silent as you all stood side-by-side and gave wide-eye looks at the 40-meter drop. The cold air whistled throughtout the trees and rustled past the leaves. After a moment of silence, you finally spoke up "Ummmm,...So, Rosa, What'cha waiting for?." You all turn to face her.

"What, Why me?!" Rosa wailed.

"It was kinda your idea," Candy pointed out.

"So! I'm not going. Why don't you go first, you're obviously the athletic one." Rosa looked at Kim accusingly.

"Woah, woah, woah 'Princess', I'm not going until you go. Why'd you suggest snowboarding if you're too chicken to do it yourself?" They continued to bicker with Iris and Candy failing to keep the peace. Eventually, you tuned out the 2's bickering and nervously stared down at the Hill, the sight alone made your stomach flip-flop. Weren't there any smaller ones?

"I-It's pretty steep,...isn't there any smaller ones," As if reading your mind, you turn to see Violette. You immediately start to feel a bit bad. Violette always saw you as a big sister since she didn't have any siblings, and you weren't being a very good role model at the moment. You stared down out at the Hill again,...it wasn't soooo scary.

"...Hm, maybe...I should...o-or maybe not" Violette contemplated out loud.

"Nobody's forcing you to do anything. Its good to step out of your comfort zone, but its even better when you admit you're too scared to do something...maybe we can go together." You gently nudge her and offer an encouraging smile, which she blushes and sheepishly smiles back.

"Did I just hear you two are going to do it!?" Out of nowhere, Capucine appears besides you both, giving you slight Heart-attacks. But in shock, Violette and yourself stumble back off the edge and go off balance. You gotta be kidding me.

"Woah, W-woah, woah, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The last thing you saw was everyone staring at you guys in horror before everything went white and everything was rushing past you.

This was the loudest you'd ever heard out of Violette as she screams, and she was the only other sound besides the wooshing wind that you could hear. You both went wide-eyed and screamed even louder when you saw a big rock up ahead. Vi wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into a Mega-Bear-Hug. But much to your Luck, the force of Vi's hug shifhted you away from the rock. Even though you dodjed that, you each continued to cream as you begun to maneuver around a large group of skiers. You barely knocked over a kid and his...very evil and enormus Snowman. What's up with that kids head? Still, you were too busy being scared with a purple haired girl clinging onto you for dear life. Your face was frozen stiff, Your hearts were doing the Mamba, and you were so scared and confused that you wanted to throw-up. Oh, Why did Rosa talk you into this?

You could have been in your suite, sipping on a delicious warm drink and watch Netflixes in a super cozy bed. Your attention was soon drawn by a familiar pair of guys up ahead. It was Armin and Alexy,...who were right in your pathway. Unfortunately, you couldn't swerve around them yourself. From the looks of things, there were 2 possible ways this could end. You could either take the Twins with you on this highly dangerous ride or you could all get severely injured. There seemed to be only one other option.

"Armin, Alexy, Catch!" You pry Violette from your torso and shoved her right into the boys. Vi was smaller than you so they would be able to catch her tiny frame. You successfully pushed yourself away from the group in a moments notice and the Twins caught her with a grunt. As you were pushed onto another path, You passed Amber and her friends and knocked them off their feet. You were too busy trying to find a way to stop than hearing them shout and laugh at you.

Then Suddenly, you couldn't feel the ground anymore. Where did this cliff come from? Of course you made the dumb decision to look down. .EXPERINCE. EVER!

You screamed half your vocal chords off as you did a mid-air somersault and barely landed back on the ground. You were completely unstable and waved your arms frantically. You were in shock once you felt a tight grip around your wrist and pulled your to a halt. After catching your breath and your leaing Heart, you opened your eyes to see a gray jacket and inhaling a unfamiliar man-scent,...is that Ambercrombie&Fitch with a hint of Cocca butter?

"Hey,...you okay?" They mystery guy let's go of you and you look at him in a weird manner. He wore a black hat, a platstic ski mask that covered half his upper face, and a yellow and grey stripped scarf. But you could spot his blue-ish black hair peering out of the hat and Cappuccino-colored skin.

"Um,...I-I'm fine." You say as you resist the urge to blush.

"Good,...is this your's" He reached out and grabbed your scarf that was traveling through the wind. You just the realize how cold you were. Everything felt numb, you were shaking uncontrollably, and a stinging pain erupted from your ice-cold skin each time the wind blew. Jack Frost practically slapped your cheeks rather that nipping at your nose.

"Oh yeah,...t-Thanks" You slowy take the scarf and wrap it back around your neck. It was an awkward silence filling the gap between you 2 as you look around.

"Dude, Hurry up and get her number, grow a pair already." You heard an obnixious voice all and you both dart your eyes over at the top of a nearby ramp. Two guys were staring at you and one was laughing, probably his friends.

"Shut up, Man. Stop fucking up his game" The other said and slapped the other upside the head.

"Ow!- You stop fucking up his game" The other one shoved and they both start fighting.

"...idiots.." You heard the mystery guy mumble before turning to face you."Sorry, they're both idiots...I guess I'll be going-" He gives a curt nod before picking up his green snowboard and begins walking away.

"Hey...wait!" You reach out and grab his sleeve. There was a slight pause before he turned back around."Uh,...could you please tell me where the Resort is?...I-I don't know where I am" You say in a timid voice and resist the urge to squirm and shutter. You let go of his sleeve and shove them in your pockets. There were nothing but trees around going back up the ramp wasn't an option.

"Oh, The Pine Brooke Resort. You're a bit far out, but...just walk about a mile or 2 on the path between those trees with the signs over there and you should be back by the Resort." He explained as he pointed over to a patch of trees and a snowy trail.

"Oh-okay, Thank you" You say politely with a light smile.

"N-No problem,...nice somersault by the way. Here's a tip, Keep your knees straight so you don't lose balance and don't buck them out. Other than that, you were pretty good. I really should go before those idiots really do kill each other. See ya' around." You both wave good-bye as he went back to his friends.

That guy was pretty nice and his directions were true. Once you unclamped the snowboard off your feet, you went on to follow the path. At first you were nervous about getting lost, but you reassured yourself when others got on the path too. After your super long and freezing journey back to the Resort's entrance, you ran into Dake.

"There you are! I saw you go off that cliff, I was worried there for a moment. Your friends are looking all over for you." Dake smiled in relief.

"Y-yeah,I e-ended up a m-mile b-b-back. I would've g-gone farther but I'm g-glad a strang-g-ger caught me. I had t-to walk back h-here in the f-f-freezing cold." You suck your arms into your coat and sqirmmed around.

"Wow, Thank goodness for that guy." Suddenly he pulled off one of his gloves and placed his warm hand along your cheek, it burned." You really are freezing! You better get inside before you freeze to death" Dake said as he wrapped an arm around you and lead you inside the lobby where you saw Melody.

"Oh my-[Y/N], You're here and alive." Melody beamed and gave you a warm embrace. "We were about to assemble a search party out for you. Are you Okay?" You didn't answer asyou continued to stop shaking.

"She's just freezing and a bit tired...and shaking uncontrollably. You should get her warmed up, I need to find my Uncle but I will check on you later. Bye" He waved as he walked away.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know. They'll be so glad to see you...Jeez, Dake wasn't playing around when he said you were shaking. You Poor Thing, come sit by the fire." Melody took your elbow and led you further into the Lobby and towards a seating area by the fire-place. You were already getting warm. Melody removed your wet Coat and snow boots.

"[Y/N], ...where'd you find her?!" You saw Lysander and Nathaniel come over to you in a concern matter.

"She came back just now. She's freezing, let's hope she doesn't catch a cold." Melody pouted. Your voice was already scratchy from screaming and your nose was running.

"Oh Dear, Come and sit by the fire. You will warm yourself faster that way." Lysander instructed and sat you at the edge of the couch. Nathaniel felt your face before gathering your scarf, hat, and gloves. Bet they could hear your teeth chatter in China. You heard your name being called and you see Violette in her Grey sweater rush over to you. She wraps her arms tightly around your shoulders, inviting you into a much needed hug.

"[Y/N], I thought you were dead or stranded out there. I-I'm sorry." Violette said as she buried her head in your shoulder and you felt tears.

"Ssssh, stop crying, I'm fine. It wasn't anybody's fault. But are you okay, did Armin and Alexy catch you with their strong Arms." You ask as she sits up.

"Y-yeah" She smiled and wiped away her tears."I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone."

"Of course not, now keep hugging me, I'm freezing." You pull Vi back into a warm hug.

Eventually Armin, Alexy, Kentin, Nathaniel, Castiel, and Lysander came to wait on you hand and foot. Armin and Nathaniel rushed to get you some hot chocolate and soup.

"Don't be silly, You were out there for nearly 3 hours. You could have hypothermia." Lysander said in a concern tone when you tried to tell him you were fine.

"Yeah, you go sit back by the fire while I go get you some blankets," Ketin suggested as he patted your shoulder. Armin even offered to put your stuff back in your room while Castiel wrapped his jacket around your shoulders.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't do anything that dumb ever again." Castiel grumbled angrily after he hugged you. But you didn't pay attention, you were in shock and surprised by the Boy's actions. Why were they bending over backwards just to help you get warm? Didn't you just blow up in their faces yesterday? What is wrong with them? They're suppose to be mad and upset at you, not dotting on you like a fragile and precious baby. The stinging feeling of guilt banged itself against the side of your stomach like Donkey Kong. Finally, you couldn't hold it in any longer.

"STOP!," You stood up abruptdly and threw your blanket on the ground for emphasis.

"Huh, W-what's wrong?" Nathaniel said sheepishly.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You guys are suppose to be mad at me, not showering me with care and affection. I yelled and embarrassed you guys on the Train yesterday and I said some really mean things. You should wanna beat me up and call me names, o-or something," You gave a pitiful look.

"Now you're just talking crazy. We'd never do anything like that." Armin smiled.

"Even if we really want to" Castiel muttered under his breath.

"No, this is weird. You guys are making me feel even worse...with your cozy blankets,...and warm food,...and even your jacket. You're being too nice, even Castiel the Grump...I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, I feel like a huge jerk now," You said while you were on the brink of tears.

"Awwwwe, we could never hate you. You're too adorable," Alexy cooed as he pinched and squished your cheeks around. Everyone seemed amused as you began to plead for Alexy to stop until you started to pinch his cheeks and asking 'How he liked it?' and cried Mercy. As you finally let go and watched Alexy run around rubbing his cheeks with a river of tears in his eyes, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turn to see a familiar golden-haired boy right next to a familiar white haired guy.

"See, we're all friends and we could never hate you." Nathaniel smiled.

"Yes, it's quite silly that you would think that. And I suppose we are sorry too. I know in fact that you are more aware than your cousin."Lysander piped up.

"Yeah and besides, you're not mean all the time."Kentin said as he nuggied your head. These were some of the weirdest guys you've ever met but they're even bigger sweethearts.

0oo0o00o0o0o0o00oo000o0o00o0o0oo0o [Break] o0o000000000000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

It had been only awhile ago when you and Melody finished hanging out with Nathaniel, Armin, Alexy, and Kentin after you decided to skip out on going to eat at the Cafe with the Girls. You weren't hungry and you haven't really hung out with with the Guys yet. Apparently, A&A were forcing Nathaniel to have fun and told him to gather more people while he set up. He didn't want to be alone but he also didn't want too many people in their room, so he went and got you three. Melody instantly jumped on the idea seeing as she harbored a crush on Nate. You just went because you had nothing better to do and it was completely rare to spend free-time with Nate. You guys played Just Dance games, Micheal Jackson the Experince, Mario Kart, Twister{a.k.a Alexy's bad idea, Let's just say you don't want to be that close to someone for a while], and a Board game of life. But eventually you had to leave and change into something less sweaty and comfortable. Melody changed into a white tank-top, a pink cardigan, black jeans, and Navy blue Uggs. She even begged you to put her hair in a top-knot. You changed into a loose graphic t-shirt, a pair of joggers, and [f/c] Keds. You had to hurry if you wanted to make it to your reservations at Spa Entangled.

'That was fun, maybe next time we could invite everyone else. Like Candy, she's even better than me at Twister." You say as you shoved your phone into your pocket and get on the elevator with Mel.

"Ummm, Let's not," Melody gave an uneasy look.

"What, why?!"You ask, but she didn't say anything, she just stared ahead. You gave a sigh and leaned against the elevator wall patiently.

"...It's just...you know I like Nathaniel right." You nod you head."Well,...no mean to talk bad about your cousin but,...I feel like she's trying to purposely steal him from me and she knows what shes doing. I'd prefer if she doesn't join us with Nathaniel present. I mean, there are a ton of cute boys throwing themselves at her, yet she is making it obvious that she has feelings for Nathaniel as well."

"Melody, I'm going to be 100% real with you when I tell you this. Nathaniel is no doubt, very attractive and in life the people closest to you might also share simliar feelings, even the other girls in school who like him, like Jerica. But Candy is your friend and cares about you." You reply as you both exit the elevator with a ding.

"Yeah, but good friends don't go competeing for a guy. This isn't an Archie comic, it's pretty much backstabbing. She even tried to break Leigh away from Rosa. It took Rosa and Lysander a _month_ to get over that."

"You act like Candy's some no-good loser that lies, cheats, and steals. And uses that pretty little face to get whatever she wants...But we both know thats not true. She, in return, has helped us through our good and bad times. If you have a problem and feel so against this issue, just talk to her." You advise and watch Melody's face brighten.

"I guess your right, I'll pull her aside after our trip. Thanks for the talk, I really needed it."

"Yup, now let's be Super-Mega buddy's and get in there to be pampered before Rosa rips our ears off for being late." You hook your elbow with Melody's as you cheerily enter the Spa.

o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0oo00oo0 [Break] o0o00o0o0o00o0000o0o0o0oo0o0o000

Something was off. Completely and utterly _off._

A tense vibe entered the atmosphere like the cast of a shadow on a Sunny day. The vibe caused you to stiffen as all the girls went into the changing room to put on your bathrobes and towels. You were always the one to sense trouble, create crafty plans, and have a very good memory in the group so it was a considerable trait. The vibe came from a very funny acting girl named Candy, She didn't change in the same locker area as you did which was quite weird. And when you greeted her, She glared slightly and gave a slight pause before giving a dry 'Hey'. She obviously has an issue with you and you didn't have much of a clue as to why. Maybe you did something wrong and in the process she was destroying everyone's relaxing mood. Even Rosa pulled her to the side to ask her what was wrong, but she just faked a smile and gave a false excuse.

You were already stressed and wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's negativity at the moment. So you kindly suggest we divide into 2 seperate groups. You and your choosen 3 friends went to get their nails done and facial masks while Candy and the 3 others went into the hot tub and got massages. You didn't want to be put into seperate groups and wanted to enjoy everyone's company, But obviously Candy was making it hard at the moment. So you just said 'screw-it' and went to go get a cucumber facial and a French manicure. You were successfully avoiding her,...that would be true if you didn't bump into her while you were transitioning to the massage room.

"Oomphf,...Oh sorry Candy," You said as you make contact with her side.

"Oh my-" Then she looked and realized it was you."-Bad" She finished with a glare. She went around you but you whirled around and grabbed her by the fuzzy shoulder of her bathrobe.

"What's up with you? Why are you acting all pissy like that? Did I do something to you, 'cause if so please tell me now and stop doing all that passive agressive shit" You pursed your lips and quirked an eyebrow. She paused and stared at you for a moment as the nerves in your body began to quake anxiously. Her eyebrows arched slightly and the corners of her lips lowered."You know,...you can be a real brat sometimes."

"Here we go," You mutter as you rub the side of your face."Please tell me why I am a Brat." You dare asked.

"This explains everything, why you act all distant, irritable, and secretive. And also why you're so quiet and uninterested in me." She starts up.

"Get to the point" You sigh in a steady tone.

"Amber! She told me how you basically called me a slut in front of all the boys. At first I didn't believe her, but now it all makes perfect sense." That's when the Girls came in to check out the on-going scene and also other civilians whom were looking for some drama.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're gonna believe what _that Witch_ has to say?" You rub your temples at the sound of _her_ name. How could your own cousin believe that you called her that and really believed it from of all people, Amber. You've never let that word slip from your lips this entire trip or even before, you preferred the word hoe or thot.

"Yeah, especially when I overheard you and Melody say that I'm a spoiled brat that acts fake." She points and accusing finger at you. And all the girls gasped.

"First off, I never called you anything remotely close to that so get your facts straight. Second, what you heard from me and Melody was out of context. So please remove that finger from my direction before I rip it from your dainty little hand." You tried to say as calmly as you possibly could although you were struggling.

"Now you're lying to me, which isn't the first time. I bet you-" You cut her off.

"Aren't gonna even deal with this right now." You said as you could see this fight esculating."If you wanna believe Amber, go ahead because it's none of my business. And now you're embarrassing the school, our friends, and basically _yourself_ in front of everyone. Talk to me when you've calmed down, I'm not gonna argue with a _little girl._" You began to walk back to the lockerooms as the crowd 'oooohed', too much unnessicary Drama for one day.

"Urg! I swear you act just like a bi-polar, 2-faced, crazy _bitch_. You're just another Amber, No even worse! You're basically a Loser that mooches off my friends because she can't make her own-"

_**Wham~Slap**_

Before she could finish that sentence, you straight out slapped her. You slapped her so hard that she stumbled back. So hard that her head twisted to the side and her hair drapped across her face. So hard that the sound bounced off the walls and caused a silent moment. So hard that everyone gasped in shock at how quick your sudden action was.

"yOU MUSTA LOST YOUR GOT DAMN MIND! IS THAT HOW YOU TRULY FEEL ABOUT ME, JUST SOME BURDEN? WELL I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO. I'M GLAD THAT I'M ONLY RELATED TO YOU LEGALLY AND NOT BY BLOOD, BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU! I TRY TOO HARD TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T EVEN SHOW AN OUNCE OF COMMITMENT. SO GUESS WHAT '_BRAT'_, I'M NOT YOUR COUSIN ANYMORE AND DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN" You glared daggers and barked ever-so-loudly.

What Candy said hit your heart like a bomb and it literally felt hurt and broken. You guys were suppose to be close, but now you realized that you were far from that. How dare she speak those words to you in public and how they burned into you sensitive skin. If you two weren't in public, you would've put on a _real_ show.

"Woah,Woah,woah,Chill out" Everyone seperated you both by a few meters. After a moment, Iris and Violette led you back into the lockerooms where you quickly changed back into your normal clothes and completely ignored their questions.

"No, obviously I'm a nobody that nobody likes and I don't wanna stay where I'm not wanted," Your eyes twitched with tears, but you gathered yourself up and went to pay for your appointment and stormmed out. This was already starting to become the worst vacation for you. for a moment, you seriously considered going back home,...which is pretty ironic sense you were the one who was the most excited for this trip. And this trip wasn't cheap, and you really didn't want to hear your parents mouth go off.

You continued to storm off until you mindlessly enter the Spa's Gym room. This seemed like a good place to blow off some steam. You were in workout clothes anyhow. But you just went in and blankly sat next to a guy in a black hoodie. You sighed and put your face in your hands. The guy in the blank hoodie had his hoodie up and you couldn't see his upper side of his face. But his warm skin and scent was a bit familiar, although his ripped jeans and worn out converses weren't familiar. But his face was a bit shifted towards you in a nevous yet studying manner.

"Hey there Tigger!" , your gym teacher called to you and stood on the otherside of you. He gave you that nickname when he brought a trampoline over to school as a surprise and you were the first one bouncing on it and singing Tigger's theme song. It wasn't your fault if it was the only thing on T.V last night.

"Hello " You said politely and lift your head out of your hands, everytime he's around he always lightens up the mood. He was the definition of a joyful person and it wasn't a surprise seeing him here.

"It's so nice seein students being active outside of school, it really warms my heart actually. You look like you could burn some energy, why don't you try the Treadmill. You were always a good runner." beams.

"U-um sure,..b-but I-" You stammer.

"Oh, you forgot your towel. Here, you can use my extra one and my other bottle of water. I'm off, see ya' around, Tigger" He says as he hands you a small red towel and a ice cold bottle of water before ruffling your hair and leaving. Well now you gotta work out, which you weren't really planning on doing. You ignore the anonmyous snickers and trudge your way over to the Treadmills. Maybe walking will do you some good, it'll prepare you to kick Amber's ass the next time you saw her.

Speaking of her,...Why the hell would she tell Candy that B.S? That was really uncool to tell someone that mess, and she was a straight-up Bish for doing it. You don't see yourself telling Nathaniel that his Sister called him a Manwhore,...actually that would be pretty funny. But this was serious, you were always battling Amber but she took it too far this time. And why would she even say that in the first place, you haven't really seen much of her during the time of the trip, like she requested. Wait a minute,...You do remember rushing past her on the train and making her spill her popcorn. But it was just POPCORN!, It's not the end of the world. You guess you would be pretty ticked about spilling some popcorn, but it was Train-popcorn that was probably stale. And she was pratically rolling in money, she could just buy some friggin' more. It wasn't that big of a deal! But then again, you did kinda pushed her off her ski's when you went loose on that snowboard. But that wasn't your fault, if you could've swerved or stopped, you would've on the spot! Well, you guess two could play that game, you weren't going down without a fight. So Amber could congragulate herself on winning this _petty _battle, but you were out to win the war.

You don't know how long you've been in the gym and on that treadmill, and you also don't remember putting the treadmill on anything faster than jog. But it was a bit past sunset, and the teachers will be checking in on you for bedtime. Urgh! You didn't want to go back into your room and have everyone in your face. It was annoying and just thinking about it gave you anxiety. You just wanted to sleep and forget everything that happened today. You sighed as you hopped off the Treadmill and shut it off. Who wereyou kidding,...you weren't going to get any sleep tonight, you would have anxiety all night just thinking about what tomorrow's events had in store for you. Why do these types of things happen to you, huh!?

You shoved your hands into your pockets and walked out of the gym, passing the guy in the black hoodie who had a sketch book out. Who the hell comes to the gym to draw,.. freaking weirdo. You walk slowly, trying to calm down and create a plan, which was pretty diffcult. You didn't even realize Kentin calling your name as he jogged right besides you.

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you {Y/N}?" Kentin said as he came up besides you. He was sweaty, no surprise he was in the gym too. He wore a plain white beater and blue track pants. His brown messy hair was drenched with sweat and a white towel was wrapped around his neck,...well did he look really smexy...or nah? You would totally back that up in the club.

"Uh,..no...not really. You were in the gym?" You snap out of your thoughts and looked up at him shyly.

"Yeah,..I saw you come in. I was gonna go talked to you but Mr. Boris came over and you went over to the treadmill and you seemed pretty intimate in your workout." Kentin said lowly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow,...really? I didn't know Teddy Bears workout" You poke Kentin in his rock hard abs, nearly breaking your finger in the process.

"I swear you are just as bad as the Twins sometimes, I hope you know that!" Kentin arched his eyebrows.

"But you love me anyways 3," You wrap an arm around his waist and walk in stride with him. He blushed on contact but loosens up as he sighs when he sees you smile. "Whatever,..Tigger" He smiles and ruffles you hair a bit and wraps an arm around your shoulders. Kentin was always nice and you often referred to him as you giant walking teddy bear or Kenny-Bear if you will. You liked hugging him because he sometimes would pick you up and swing you around just to prove how strong he was,...always with the tough-guy act and you sometimes might get a glimpse of the old Ken.

Before you knew it, you both were on the elevator and you both let go so you could press the button to your floors. You sighed as you leaned against the wall and your stomach flip-flopped between floors.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kentin questioned as he looked towards you with a head turn.

You looked at him blankly. Maybe you could tell him, he did say he would be there to protect you during the trip, especially against Amber's rath, but something was also telling you to keep your mouth shut. Because sometimes people needed to mind their business or else they could make the situation worse. But before you can utter a single syllable, the elevator door shot open and there stood Castiel,...wasn't this a lovely twist of events, folks.

"Oh hey, It's Sergant Dorkenstien and Queen Douchebag" Castiel sneered as he entered the elevator and stood on the other side of you.

"Oh fuck you, Mister Asshat." You scoffed and the tension was beginning to build. It was really coming from Kentin's side, which was making your skin crawl. "Where are you coming from anyway, I bet you were tryna find some someone to be mean to?" You said to Castiel with a snarky smirk plastered across your face.

"Yeah, how'd you guess? ...And by the looks of it, I already have." Castiel said as you sucked your teeth. "But no, I was actually just coming from the Lobby,...and I ran into Kim _and Candy_. I heard you got into a bit of a brawl. Especially after what I've heard and the huge mark on Candy's cheek." Castiel looked as if he wanted laugh, while you insides were churnning in discomfort. Your eyes twitched in discomfort as you stared at him, you were left speechless.

"W-wait what?" Kentin said in shock as he looked from you to Castiel and back. You breathing was heavy, your palms were clammy, and you felt a bit light-headed. _Damn Social Anxiety!_

"Yup,...but seriously though, you okay?" Castiel asked as he crossed his arms. You ming was blank and you said nothing. You immediately looked down at your shoes, refusing to show them how flushed your cheeks were. This was a flight or fight situation,... and due to your sudden fear, you decided on flight.

As soon as the door opened, you ran as far as you could down the hall. You were ignoring the urge to puke as you did quick turns down the halls and rushed down the hall towards the staircase and bolted up the stairs. You don't know why you were running but the situation made you uncomfortable. The wind rushed past you like a speeding tornado,...until you ran fast first into a wall, sending you back onto the ground and nearly tripping down a set of stairs. You laid there for a while, soaking in the events of today while you were in a bit of pain. But it was so relaxing just to lay there on the floor, even if you looked like a total weirdo. But you got up a few minutes later and trudged your way to your floor and collapsed onto a armchair. You just wanted to throw yourself off a bridge right now. You guess it's just life and it playing it's favorite game called misery, and you were one of it's victums.

"Oh Miss {L/N},...you're here. Now I can check you off. You better head off into your room." Mr. Faraize said as he happily checked your name off in a meek manner. There wasn't enough courage in the world to fill you up to talk to Mr.F.

"Yes " You muster up as you stood up.

"Good,...are you alright? You seem a bit sick, you should hurry and lay downn" suggests. You nod your head and wish him a 'good-night' and walk away. But you completely pass your door and walk off to some place. Basically, you're wandering around like a person with insomnia. You finally find yourself in a room that had glass for walls and presented countless numbers of stars and a moon. You had never seen stars like these, but it was beautiful. You guess the couples had the same opinion because the sat on sofa's, curled up next to each other with a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Forever alone!

As you scout around, you spot a familiar white-haired figure. Lysander sat up ahead on a couch with his back to you, but you knew it was him because his Victorian-styled clothes and his jacket hung along the back of it. You were about to walk away until you heard light snoring coming from his direction. Bruh, are you alseep? You inch your way behind the chair and peeked over to see him fast asleep while the moonlight graced his pale vampire skin and fresh silver hair like a drape. His notebook was still in hand alond with his pen, he must have fallen asleep while writing, typical.

You were bored, so you lazily walked around the couch and gently sat next to him, being careful not to wake him up. You removed his notebook and pen and set it on top of the table. It got a bit chill, it really wasn't wise to just wear joggers and a t-shirt. You spotted Lysander's coat and mindlessy grabbed it, he wasn't using it anyway. You stuffed your arms into the sleeves and pulled your knees close to your chest. You were curious to how his jacket smelled, something all girls did when they have a Boy's jacket or T-shirt. You took some cloth on your hand and you brought it to your nose for a small whiff. It's fragrence was like pine, musk, and cleaning detergent. It smelled heavenly and you mindlessly sniffed again, it just smelled so good! You quickly stopped as you thought of how weird you might've looked.

You sigh and look up at the stars, twinkling behind the pine trees and the moon being the biggest of them all. Pretty breathtaking, if only there was popcorn, a movie playing, and having someone to talk with just about anything. But this was just as good, sometimes you just wanted to sit there in silence with a person, no talking, just plain comfortable silence under the stars. Eh,...it was pretty romantic. It was peaceful and you found your self drifting into a deep slumber under those very stars.

00o000o000o0ooo0000000ooooo00o000000o0000o0o0o00o0o000o00o0o0o00o00o00oo00o

**A.N- Okay that had some fluff. Sorry if I haven't been posting much. It was just that I had ot all typed and done like 3 weeks ago and the my computor got messed up and I had to re-write it. I was pretty unmotivated to re-wite the whole gosh darn thing becaude this crap was long. So I finally finished this part and posted this on Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's day everyone! I hope you have someone special to celebrate it with because I sure don't. It's Just me and my laptop on this one. I'll be sure to post more, and don't be afraid to review, you could even pst 'chicken' and I would be happy, even though it has nothing to do with the story. See you readers later.**


End file.
